Dimitri Belikov's Life
by Shes.So.Wasted.Going.Insane
Summary: This is Dimitri Belikov's past/Childhood life before he met Rose.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the stairs only to hear another slap. My father I immediately thought. Every since I was a little boy my father, Arkardy, would beat up my mother. He was a medium size Moroi royal with blue eyes and blonde hair. I looked nothing like him. I looked more like my mother. A beautiful and strong woman she is. Not affected by some of the names people call her and her friends like 'Blood whores'. Olena has silky brown hair and eyes with flawless tanned skin. She is 33 as well as my father. My parents are the same parents for my 3 sisters. Karolina. My older sister who is 17 is always hanging around her boyfriend Nick. She has tanned skin and pretty. Then there is Sonya. My 16 year old sister with hair and eyes like my mother but a face shaped like my father. She is always hanging out with her friends, and on the computer. And lastly there is Victoria. My youngest sister who is always bugging me with questions like 'Dimka, you want to play dress up', 'Dimka, What that, and that...' . She had brown her was streaked with natural gold highlights, and her dark brown eyes with long think eyelashes surrounding them.

I sat at the door of the bedroom. My father was yelling at my mother. It was quite risky since last time I did this I got caught.

_*Flash Back*_

_I was sitting at the wall listening to the yelling and crying going on inside the room. Arkardy walked out and saw me._

_'Dimitri Belikov, don't you ever do this' Referring to the position I was in 'or your mother with pay the price' He yelled. He yanked me up roughly. Some of my shoulder length brown eyes fell in front of my face._

_Glaring he said 'Got it'. I smelled Alcohol on his breath. I nodded. He kicked me down and walked out of the room. When I heard the Front door slam I ran into my mother's room._

_My mother had a forming bruise on her face and arms. She also had a cut lip and her eyes were swollen. I looked around and saw broken glass, a rumpled bed and furniture that had been knocked over._

_My mother was trying not to cry._

_I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed into my chest. I did not know how long had passed before we started cleaning the room up._

_'I don't know why you let him do that to you, ma'. Her deep brown eyes met mine. People always say I have her eyes._

_*End of Flash Back*_

I was 10, when this happened. Now my 13th Birthday had just past. My father came but I knew he had not come for me, but my mother.

I heard a small scream and sob from the bedroom. I snapped.

Why should he do that to her. My thoughts where clouded by the fury that I felt.

I busted into the room.

My father was standing over my mother, his hand ready to slap her again.

I stormed over and punched him as hard as I could in the face and picked him up by the collar of his shirt only to knock him to the floor again by rapidly punching him.

I yanked him up again and dragged him to the door. I held him up to the wall 'If you ever come here' I spoke in a deadly voice 'or touch my mother again' he was close to fainting 'I will kill you'. I wasn't sure if that was an exaggeration or not.

I opened the door and threw him out on to the hard and cold concrete. I slammed the door behind me and walked up to where he was withering in pain. I kicked him in the stomach and he rolled over in pain.

'How does it feel to have someone to hurt you, like you did to my mother' I spoke wrathfully.

'You have 10 seconds to get of this property before I strike you so hard that....'I didn't even finish my sentence before he was running off. Coward.

I walked back into my house. When I saw my mother, my anger vanished. Only then did I realize I have an Audience. My mother and three sisters that were watching in awe. My grandmother Yeva, who was not easely impressed and always very stuborn, looking proud.

My mum had tears in her eyes. She came and hugged me tightly.

'Thank you so, so much'

'Are you alright' I asked. Concern saturating my voice.

'Yes, I am fine' she said gripping my face and kissed my forehead. 'I love you, Dimka'

'Love you to, ma'.

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**I was nervous about doing this fanfic!! **

**I wasn't sure about what to do! Sorry if it is not what you think happened! **

**I will try to post soon!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!! but I do LOVE the series!!!!**

**I am sorry for any errors (Like spelling I am a horrible speller)**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!!!**

**Eb xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was walking to school. A human school called Himbury. I did not want to go to a human school. St. Basils is where I would like to attend. The special academy for dhampires and Moroi. They teach you how to protect Moroi and kill strigoi.

Strigoi, the word bring shivers to your spine. I have never seen one with my own eyes but the stories I have heard of them are frightening. They supposably have unnaturally white skin with bloody red eyes. They are unread and evil, feeding on the innocent to survive. They mostly crave the blood of Moroi. Moroi are alive and have elemental magic. When a Moroi turn strigoi they lose their special abilities. We Dhampirs protect Moroi from strigoi. Moroi need protection as they are not nearly strong enough to phase the extremely strong and fast strigoi. Dhampirs are not as fast and strong as strigoi but our half human, half vampire complex enhances our senesces and skills.

The academy is 6 hours away from Baia, my hometown, so I would not be able to see my family until holiday break. I rounded the last bend towards Himbury. Himbury was very plain and normal. Brick buildings were basically what the school was made up of. I saw a group of my dhampire friends huddled by my locker. They did not want to go to , having a normal human life is what they prefered.

'Hey Dimitri' said Julya 'you look like you're in deep thought' she laughed flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling her signature smile. I have to admit she was pretty. Not just pretty, stunning. I just shrugged.

First and second class ended quickly. Recess, third and fourth class ended before I knew it. At lunch I flirted with some human girl. And fifth class ended way to soon as I was still thinking about what I wanted to say to my mum.

As I was walking home, I was still preparing for what I wanted to say to my mum. It was not a long way home and I knew the area but I could not help but glance around. The pavement was cracked; the gray was fading and bolding in areas. Repair was needed in the roads, but being so far out in the country of russia, not much is done.

I arrived at my house. The house was not new but not old. It was cosy and stable. It was two story

'Mum, I am home' I called out.

'In the kitchen, Hun' she replied. I walked in and their on the dining table was my favourite food. It was a special type of black bread she makes herself. My mother taught me how to make it.

_*Flash Back*_

_I walked through the door just returning from school. I place my bag down next to the door, I would go put it up in my room later. Olena was in the kitchen cooking. Walking into the kitchen there was black bread sitting in the middle of the table._

_'Hi Mum, How was your day' I said kissing her on the cheek. I sat down at the table and started eating the bread._

_'Good sweety, Just finished the prepartions for dinner, How was yours'? she said with a smile on face. _

_'Same as yesterday' I said taking anoher piece of the bread 'Where is everyone'?. We talked for a while. When Olena finished her prepartions she turned around._

_'Dimitri' she scolded 'Why did you eat all the bread, Now there in none for anyone else'. _

_'Growing boys got to eat' I said with a grin. She rolled her eyes._

_'This weekend, I am going to teach you how to make it yourself, so you can see how much time and effort it takes'. My smile faltered. Cook?_

_'But mum, I dont want to cook, I dont even know how to' _

_'That is why I am teaching you, and if you want your bread you have to make it atleast somtimes' she said_

_*End of flashback*_

I immediately reached out and pulled of a slice. She still made it, and when she did she normally made an extra one for was sitting on the bench as Olena prepared dinner. My mother laughed at my eagerness for the food. I noticed the bruises and cuts Olena had were gone.

She must of noticed the worried look on my face. 'What's wrong, dear' she spoke anxious. She must of noticed my discomfort as well because worry lines were plastered on her face as well. 'You know you can tell me anything'.

'Mum' I started. I will still unsure how to begin. 'I want to go to.... St. Basils'. She froze.

'Viktoria, go into the other room, I would like to speak to your brother alone'. My sister started to protest. She is only an infant but is very stubborn, but after she saw the look on my mothers face she obeyed. The look was one that I rarely see because she alway hides her emotion, well that bad ones anyway. It is a mixture of Anguish and anger. 'Why would you want to go there'?

'Because I want to be a guardian' I answered 'Protect Moroi, Kill strigoi you know what guardians do'.

'No, you are not going to risk your lif...' but I cut her off before she could finish.

'Mum, they teach you how to protect yourself there, I will be fine' I said licking my fingers to get the crumbs off.

'No' she told me sternly

'But...' I started to protest.

'No, this is the end of this discussion' she said strictly.

'What, this was not even a discussion, I will be fine, I don't want to have some human job when I graduate, I want to be a guardian mum' I spoke steady with only a hint of desperation.

'Definitely no, You are not leaving home, you have friends and family here why would you leave' irritation crossing her voice.

'I will make new friend when I am there, Friends that have the same dream as me and it's not like I was going to stay here forever mum, I would have to leave someday'

'No Dimitri and that is final'. Just then Grandma Yeva walked in.

'Mum, Grandma was a guardian, Let see what she thinks' I spoke desperately 'Grandma Yeva, I want to go to become a guardian, do you think I should go'. I knew if I brought Grandma into the convosation, I have a higher chance of going to the academy. She believed that men should become guardians and women should to but then settle down and have children eventualy.

'No, I am your mother and you will do what I say and my dision is No. NO. NO' Anya's voice rosed as her sentence finished.

'But mum'

'No Dimitri'

'I think it would be great if Dimitri left to become a Guardian' said Grandma Yeva. At time like this she is the best grandma.

'See mum, Grandma thinks it would be fine' I spoke persuadable. Olena looked appalled.

'He would be behind though; they might not even let him in'

'Please Mum, Please let me go to ' I pleaded. I really wanted this and for a moment I was thinking of getting down on my knees to beg.

'Dimitri go wait outside and let me talk to your grandma alone' suddenly sounding very tired. She was clearly mad. He face was as hard as stone and the stress lines on her forehead were making her look at least ten year older. I aloud a little bit of hope to consume me. I went and sat in out loundroom. At the corner of my eye I saw our book shelve. I saw the beautiful acrylic books I am aloud to read on occaision if I was careful. Mother loves to collect the old adventure books. They were old leather covered books with gold letters printed on the side. I enjoyed reading, my mother frequently bought me western novels that I adored.

My two sisters Karolina and Sonya. were siting on the stairs watching me. I sat down on the couch, for a few moment is was dead silence, beside the muffling of voices in the kitchen'

'Dimka' Carolina's voice breaking the silence. 'What were you and Mum arguing about?'

'We wern't fighting Caz' The nickname we give her when we were younger'We were just discussing something, no fighting I promise' I added. She nodded just as Olena called for me from the kitchen.

I walked into the room. Olena and Grandma Yeva were sitting on the seats of the dining table. I sat down opposite them.

There were a few moments of silence before Anya began 'Dimitri, You and I will catch the train to St. Basils tomorrow and see if it is alright for you to start at the academy, your Grandma has made an appointment for us and the headmistress said that she will test your fitness and knowledge before you're accepted' her voice was tight. I nodded excitedly. 'Dimitri you do know that this is not just fun and games, it is hard and dangerous and you need a lot of practice' Grandma Yera said serious.

'Yes I do, I am just excited' trying to hide being ecstatic from the news and more serious. It was quite difficul

My mother nodded and started to finish cooking our dinner. 'Dinner will be read in half hour'.

'Mum, thank you this means so much to me' I said giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek before heading towards my bedroom 'I love you'.

My room was clean and not messy like other teenage boys rooms. Cream coloured carpets and and light brown cupboards, with a bookshelf on the far wall. My bed was placed in the other corner of the room. It had navy blue sheets and light blue pillows. There was a little baby blue stool in the middle of the room. The desk was on the other side of the room. It was covered in CD's. I picked one up and put it in the CD player, the first song on the album was 'When doves cry' by prince, I went and laid down on bed. I was so happy and nervous for tomorrow. A thousand thoughts raced through my head. What happens if I don't get in? What happens if I do? Can I just leave my family here?

But I guess all of this will have to wait to tomorrow.

* * *

**ok sorry if it took so long to write i have been just really really busy!!!**

**I tried to leave it on a cliff hanger! Im not sure if it worked thow lol**

**Please review! Critiques would be good 2!! I am really really sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes!!**

**Eb xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The train we just borded was the 4.00 pm train. I hardly got any sleep last night, my nervousness and enthusim was to strong. We sat down at the back of the train with my mother and Grandma Yeva. Holding Olenas hand in a conforting gesture I smiled up at her. She gave a small smile back. I knew she was upset that I wanted this career choice. With a jolt the train started. I looked out the window and watched the blur of colours whisk past. I thought back to this morning. My family told me good luck and waved us off. Grandma Yeva displayed no emotion as we left. As if she was hiding somthing she might of saw. Grandma had what we called a sixth sense. She was almost sychic, she had these visions that come to her. It wierd and I never fully understood it.

I must of dozed of because my mother woke me and said we are nearly there. All the emotions I felt before slammed into me. I was quite apprehensive, but just as excited. We got of the train, and walked to the parking lot were there was a car waiting for us. The drive was silent seated in the backseat of the black car. The man driving us, was obviously a guaridan. He was loaded with weapons and was very quiet making no move to talk to us. Expesially my mother, the man had grown and instant disliking for her. I knew why, she was a blood whore. It was wrong and dirty for a dhampire to let a moroi feed of them, and if you did your are forever branded with a mocking name 'Blood whore'.

Uphead I saw the old metal gates of St. Basils. The academy had a eerie feeling to it. The tall stone buildings had big gloomy towers. Despite the night sky, the grounds of St. basils weren't that dark, but I guess that due to my Dhampire vision.

Stepping out of the vehicle I noticed that the windows were tinted. Moroi could only go into the sun rarely, it weakens them that why the time change here is different. Everyone sleeps through the day, and at night everyone is awake.

The guardian, who never gave us his name, lead us to the Headmistresses office. We walked through the heavy door, and into a lit up room. There was a secetary office, which was conbined with a waiting room. The woman in the desk had just finished the phonecall when we walked up to the desk. Their was a tag layed out on the desk saying 'Miss Simki'. The guaridan told her that we wear here to see the Headmistress.

'Right this way' Miss Simki had said opening the large wooden door to a large office. Their was book shelves full of books and paperwork. The desk was a mess, with papers and folders and a large computer screen. A tall moroi woman stood up. She had Long brown hair that was tyed up in a messy bun, and fair skin. She was around Fifty years of age and was wearing glasses.

'Please take a seat' she said gesturing towards the two chairs seated infront of the large desk. The chair were rather confortable since they had no cusion on them, and were just hard wood.

The Name on the large tag in front of us wrote 'Headmistress Strudwick'. She didn't even bother to introduce herself. I could already I did not like her. She was strict and looked at us like we were a waste of her time.

'Mr. Belikov, I understand that you would like to become a guardian. Am I correct' she said straight to the point. I simpley nodded. Her voice was thick and hoarse 'but you have no expirence in fighting or even theory'.

'No ma'am but I would try incredibly hard to....'.

Cut of mid sentance she spoke ruffly 'I know you would try hard but you would be to far behind your peers who have been training for years'

'He could be mentored' Grandma yeva cut him 'He is talanted' she said forcefully 'Your right he has had no training but he know how to do a few combat moves, and it not like the kids his age are qualified fighters yet, That is why their starting complicated moves this year. Dimitri is very smart academcly, he would catch up in theory quite quickly'. Headmistress strudwick came back with a witty reply. They both went back and ford like this for minutes.

'Fine, I will give him one chance, if he hasn't started catching up with his peers before the end of term 1. He will have to leave'. I smiled happily 'He will start class this monday. You can go home and get his belongings and we will pick him up from the train station here, the same time tommoro morning' Now I am very busy, we are done here'.

We left shortly after this and were driven back to the station were we just made the train. Not long after we borded I fell asleep. My thought were tumbled; I was in shock, but I was still estatic. Not much coversation happened before we arrived home.

Walking throught our white painted door, I wasn't suprised my three sister were waiting up for us in the loundroom. The room was silent with anticipation.

'Well, What did they say' Sonya asked sitting half of the seat 'They said yes didn't they. I can tell from your face'.

'Yeah, I start monday' I said with a toothy grin. My sisters knew how much I wanted this, and were joyful, giving me hugs. Veronika started jumping around because of the amound of good energy through the room, It was a happy family moment until Grandma Yeva broke the news that I was leaving tommoro night. The happiness vanished instantly and their was a heavy silence.

'Tomorow' said Karolina, always breaking the silence.

I nodded sadly.

'That means you would only beable to see us on break' said sonya. Everyone started to see that bad side of me leaving.

'Yeah, but I will call often I promise, I do have a mobile'. I had recieved one for my birthday this year.

Since the train ride Olean has said very little, now she spoke up 'I dont want you to leave Dimka' she said with tears in her eyes. I went over and gave her a hug.

'It will be O.k, A good expirence for me' I said with a smile.

'I know, I know' she was more reassuring herself for than anyone.

The next couple hours we were just having family time than we all went to bed. I had been a big day.

I woke up late that morning. I was exhausted from the night before. I had a shower and got dress. Olena had cooked a big meal, with bacon, eggs and pancakes. I told my family that I was going out for an hour. The previouse night I had texted all my dhampire friends and told them to me at the local cafe for lunch. I broke the new then that I would be leaving.

Their was mix reactions. Most of the girl cried, and the guys just looked sort of shocked. Ever since I was a child I was bought up with the people surrounding me on the table, So it was a pretty emotional lunch.

'When do you leave' Lara asked. I told her tonight. 'Oh dimka' she said giving me soft hug'I will miss you. We all will'. The hour passed and I knew I had to go home back to my family

When I arrived home, My family had set up a giant dinner. We ate, and laughed and had a good time dreading the day to come. Time passed quickly after that. I went to my room and packed. Bringing my bags downstairs I layed them at the door. I had to leave now to catch the train. This time would be different, I had to go by myself.

Karolina was the first to give me she burried her face into my shoulder and I fellt tears start. She was trying to hold her emotions in I could tell.

'I love you, and dont let any guys hurt you, or I will come back and Hit them' she laughed and her reply was 'Whatever you say'. The next was Sonya.

'You will always be my baby brother' she said ruffling my hair. She was staying perfectly conposed. Grandma Yeva pinched my cheeks and kissed my head. I then picked up Viktoria who was crying 'I dont want you to go Dimka' she said sobbing into my chest.

'It will beok, I will call home whenever I can I promise'

'Promise' she was still silently crying when I put her on the floor.

Then I looked at Oleana who was trying har not to cry.

'Dont grow up to fast ok, and dont get Hurt'. We had a similar discusion last night. My mum layed down rules which I had to obey.

I kissed her cheek. 'I wont I promise'.

Soon after that I was dropped of at the station. I sat down on one of the seats. Realizing that becoming a guardian has more sacrifices than I thought.

* * *

**Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistake in this chapter!!!**

**Longest chapter finished!!! :)**

**Sorry If its bad! Critizm welcomed!!!**

**Review Review Review**

**Eb**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry if my story is really bad. I am only 14. I would be happy to have some critism, to improve my writing :) **

**I wont be posting for at least 1 week. I have quite a few assesments going on and it only the first week of school :(**

**Sorry.**

**EB xxxx**

**ps. Some really great book to read are:**

**Evernight-Claudia Gray**

**The City of Bone series-Cassaandra Clare**

**The Huger games-Suzanne Colline **

**Please read them! They are great :)**


End file.
